The Doctor is in
by IsisNicole
Summary: Ezekiel and his girlfriend Michonne are trying to work on and strengthen their relationship through the help of one of Atlanta's top sex therapist, Dr. Rick Grimes. Can he help these two solidify their relationship with the use of his special techniques? Or will Ezekiel and Michonne crash and burn when Dr. Grimes tries to help? OOC/AU. Collaborative story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was a recent collaboration that I completed with We'reTheOnesWhoWrite: u/10080270/We-reTheOnesWhoWrite

It consisted of writers thematsaidwelcome and prodicalviews. Links to the other chapters will be posted at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Dr. Rick Grimes POV

Day 1

I peered out of my 5th story office window watching the hustle of people and cars rushing off to their destination. Many I guessed were trying to get an early start on their weekend activities. I tried to remember when was the last time I enjoyed a weekend away or just anything with someone else, but I couldn't. As one of Atlanta's leading sex therapist, it did not leave me much personal time for myself. The random blind dates that friends would drag me to never amounted to anything other than a night of forced pleasantries. Maybe one day I will find the time and the one who I would rush home to.

 _BUZZ_

I was broken from my thoughts by my receptionist's voice over the intercom on my desk phone "Dr. Grimes your 3pm consultation is here."

I thanked her and grabbed the case file for my next session off my cluttered desk and head to my front office. As I walked to my consultation room, I pensively glance at my deeper guidance room. This room is what helped propel my practice to its height, but it was also the room that caused me to change my method from up and coming new age approach back into a more traditional role. It was where I performed my more hands-on approach with helping couple's with their intimacy issues, but too many lonely desperate housewives and envious husbands got in the way, so I had to close up shop.

I looked around my front office making sure everything was in place for my new client. The mauve colored loveseat and matching armchair were in order, and the inviting scent of warm vanilla sugar enveloped the space. Clients have to feel comfortable as they are detailing their intimate problems. The wrong color or smell can cause a person to become more closed off and sometimes hostile. I took a seat in a chair that faced the loveseat. The love seat was big enough for only two and couples who are forced to be that close to one another tend to reveal through body language hidden, wordless clues to deeper problems in their relationship. I was adjusting my crisp blue button-down shirt when I heard the light voice of my receptionist Rosita who was speaking to my client, but the voice that responded was sonorous and not quite what I was expecting. As the door opened, I was not quite prepared for the man who walked in. He was dressed in a long black breasted overcoat with a grey waistcoat underneath. This well put together outfit was that of a confident and sure man. The type of man who is sometimes known to have sex in only the missionary position with the lights off and his underwear still on. As he entered the room fully I saw his brown eyes scanning the setting of the room. When his eyes landed on me, he smiled widely and gave a bellowing laugh as he walked towards me with his arms open in a welcoming gesture. He grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me into a friendly hug as if we were old friends meeting again after a long separation. Once I was freed from his grasp. I smiled as he grabbed my hand in a firm handshake.

"Good day Dr. Richard Grimes. I am Ezekiel Jacob King II," he said his baritone voice loud and announcing. He had the look of a man of age with his long salt and pepper dreadlocks and beard. I continued to smile as I took in his full attire and features. This brief introduction matched his personality that he was no displaying. The see me, look at me and praise me. I am not really surprised by this as it seems Ezekiel did not mention a few things about himself in the questionnaire matter of fact he didn't really answer any of the questions.

"and this beautiful minx is Michonne," he gestured widely with his free hand back towards the door.

The second half of this pair was still at the door speaking to my receptionist. I could see why Ezekiel labeled her a minx. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her ebony skin tone, shoulder length locs and beautiful shape that was covered up with by too many clothes in my opinion. The white turtleneck with a cream-colored blazer and knee-length skirt just projected the word Librarian, but there was something else there that I couldn't put my finger on. She thanked Rosita and sauntered into the room. She smiled as she made eye contact me and my chest tighten and I was no longer listening to the long self-introduction Ezekiel was rambling about. A warm heat was swirling in my stomach because of this beautiful woman. It only increases the closer she got as my eyes watched the swaying of her hips as she made it to where Ezekiel and I were standing. Ezekiel placed a soft peck on her cheek and put his arm around her waist pulling her into his space. She pulled herself from his grasp by angling her body away from his. She held out her left hand that was ringless. I grasped her soft, warm hand, while heedlessly rubbing my thumb across the top of her hand. I watched as her mouth parted slightly at the gesture before she found her voice to speak. Her voice was very soft as she civilly spoke.

"It's very nice to meet you, Dr. Grimes."

"Yes… yes, you are very kind of seeing us on short notice, but I assure you our situation is most dire and you are the only one who can fix it." Ezekiel interjected as his hand began to drift lower down her waist Michonne grasped his hand and held it in place. I watched and made note of the movement.

"Why thank you for the compliment, but it was no problem seeing you both today. When Deanna contacted me and told me she had some good friends who were needing some help I couldn't help but step up to help assist you and…one second I do not want to mispronounce such a beautiful name." I opened the file folder and quickly glance for her name "Michonne." I closed the folder, and when I raised my head, I was met with her beautiful smile once again. Her heart-shaped lips and perfectly formed teeth framed her gorgeous face. I licked my lips as I imagined what it would be like to take her lower lip into my mouth. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts. I stepped back a few steps and gestured towards the love seat.

"Now if you would please have a seat we can get started. Also since we will be discussing things about your lives on a very personal and sexual nature, please call me Rick if you feel comfortable," my eyes wandered to Michonne who was making herself comfortable on the loveseat. Her eyes met mine, and she gave me a small smile again, and I returned the smile in kind.

As everyone became comfortable, I made another note of the body language they were displaying. Ezekiel was sitting forward on the edge almost in the middle of the couch with his legs man spread out and his elbows resting on his knees. While Michonne was sitting demurely with her hands clasped together resting in her lap, and her body turned away from Ezekiel.

As the intensive 1-hour consultation began, I could already see the issue with the relationship and the problem was Ezekiel who asked me to just refer to him as Zeke. Zeke gesture wildly with his hands as he went through a detailed history of how he and Michonne met.

"I was the lead actor in the play Hamlet that just finished up at the Center Stage Theater, and I received rave reviews for my performance." He adjusted his waistcoat and smiled as he spoke of his accomplishment.

"Our circle of friends have always mingled together over the years," she casually stated. Ezekiel turned his head in her direction and smiled at her while placing a hand on her knee. He began to squeeze slightly as he returned his attention back to me.

"Yes they have, and I finally took notice of this beauty we have before us and decided to see what it would be like to date a goddess in the flesh," Michonne rolls her eyes and removes his hand which I saw was gently inching up her leg. I noted she gave his hand a soft squeeze before removing it from her knee and placing in on the couch still clasped in her hand. Zeke paused in his statement as he took note of the brush off that was delivered. He pulled his hand back to his lap and rolled his shoulder as he lifted his upper body to a rigid posture and stared straight ahead. I smirked at this action. She does not like him touching her.

My eyes wandered between the couple as Ezekiel continued to speak about some great accomplishment he has made. Michonne was resting her arm on top of the arm of the couch with her hand placed against her head disengaged from the conversation. I studied her while remaining somewhat engaged with Zeke. Zeke was blind to this as he was more focused on delivering his entire resume to me. She was tugging at the collar of her turtleneck, and I could tell that she was quite uncomfortable in the outfit. As I observed her more closely I noticed little contradictions to the woman sitting in front of me. Although her outfit was conservative her mannerisms screamed something different. She had only one pair of small sterling silver hoops earring on but she had multiple holes in her ear for other piercings. Her makeup was minimal, but her nails were painted firehouse red. Her turtleneck was stuffy and tight, but I could tell that she was braless underneath. This is not who she really is. My eyes lit up as I recalled one of her answers on the questionnaire.

I raised my hand gesturing for Ezekiel to stop talking.

"Michonne…" I say. She jumps slightly at hearing her name called.

"Yes?" she squeaked as she sat up.

"Please tell me. What are you hoping to get out of these sessions?"

Her gaze fell on me and then on Zeke as she spoke. "Well, I am hoping to grow more with Zeke in our relationship so we can possibly take it to another level." I opened the manila file and scanned it quickly. I smirked at her as I began to speak again "Well on your questionnaire you stated something different. Have your feelings changed about your answer."

Michonne mocha skin began to tint as I stared at her keenly. We both knew what she wrote down on the questionnaire, and I was going to play this to my advantage.

She pressed her lips together and shook her head. "No…No my answer is still the same," on her questionnaire she answered 'to get fucked well and have 3 or 4 orgasms or just have an orgasm period with Ezekiel.'

"Good, I hope to help you reach that goal."

Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she wondered if I was flirting with her and the answer was yes I was. She averted her gaze and looked at Zeke. She smiled while reaching for his hand and giving it a firm squeeze.

"I hope you are able to Dr. Grimes."

It was time for me to take this up a notch and see where this could go. "Ok, now that introductions are over. I would like to try a simple exercise with you both. I need you both to stand up and face each other. This is a simple intimacy exercise. We are going to work on kissing." I moved to the center of the room where there is no furniture to get in our way.

Zeke scoffs as he stands and adjusts his waistcoat "I know how to kiss a woman. I have never had any complaints."

Michonne is standing slightly behind Zeke with her arms across her chest annoyed once again at Zeke's crass attitude.

I nod my head in her direction where she has dropped her arms to her side and walked to where we were gathered."That's fine and everything but do you know how to kiss Michonne?"

"Of course I do. Michonne is a Goddess and must be treated as such."

"I am not a goddess Zeke. I am just Michonne plain, me, myself, and I Michonne," she sighed.

"Ok let's not get off track," I interjected. "Like I was saying intimacy come in all forms. Intimacy by the act of sexual penetration is only one of the different forms of intimacy. A simple kiss can ignite a firestorm or blow the flame completely out. What I'm hoping to accomplish with this exercise it to help introduce a new level of intimacy that you can try out at home tonight."

Zeke smiled as he rubbed his hands together. "Excellent good doctor."

"Ok I want you two to come together and kiss, and I mean a real kiss. The toe-tingling sparks up your back type of kiss,"

"I always make my godd…I mean Michonne tingle," he said confidently as he placed himself directly in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her lower waist pulling her in tightly to his body. He began grinding his pelvis into her abdomen. He ran his hands down her back in a quick up and down motion.

It was hard to watch. It was as if he didn't know what the hell he was doing and Michonne's frustration at his lack of knowledge was evident. He grabbed the back of her neck to pull her into the kiss. He opened his mouth wide and extended his tongue before their lips even connected. Placing his entire mouth on her lips and sloppily slid his tongue along the side of her lips. His tongue was fighting for entrance, but Michonne lips remained closed. It was like watching a giant Saint Bernard drink water from a bowl.

"Ok… ok Let stop right there Zeke. You said you knew how to kiss a woman but did it feel like Michonne was enjoying that"

He shrugged oblivious to the obvious."I don't know I was just focusing on the moment."

"See that's where you have the problem. You should be paying attention to Michonnes body language because she did not enjoy that at all."

Zeke turned to Michonne who was vigorously wiping the remnants of saliva from her face. "Is that true Michonne? Did you not enjoy that?"

She threw the wipes into the trash frustrated at what just occurred " No.. no I didn't. Your kisses are too messy, and the grinding your dick into me does not turn me on. It's the exact opposite."

" Why haven't you said something before?"

"I have. You just didn't listen," Michonne spat.

"Good, now we have gotten that out in the open. Let me show you some different things you could try at home tonight. Michonne could you please come here, "I motioned for Michonne to stand in front of me. "Now, Zeke, I want you to take a seat and watch some of the different things I do before I even kiss her."

Zeke turned to face Michonne his brow wrinkled. "Michonne are you comfortable with this?"

"If Rick feels it will help us then yes I am."

Reaching out towards her slowly and placing my fingers lightly on the back of her neck and pulled her towards me slowly. My eyes remained on hers as she slid her body closer to mine. My body inwardly shivered from the light brush of her body against mine. I placed my hand under her chin and used my thumb to lightly stroked beneath her earlobe slowly running my thumb across her soft skin, she closed her eyes and sighed. She placed her hand over mine and leaned her head into my touch. "Michonne…look at me Michonne." When she opened her beautiful brown eyes, her pupils were dilated and her pulse was beating rapidly under my thumb. I was turning her on. My dick began to swell in my boxer briefs as I caressed her face and earlobe more. She was starving for physical and sexually pleasing contact. Foreplay was what she needed, and from her reaction, she needed lots of it. She turned her face more into my hand rubbing her plump lips against the base of my thumb. I was mesmerized as she opened her waiting mouth and wrapped her lips around my thumb. Her mouth was so warm so damn warm. I could feel the pre-cum gathering at the head of my dick wetting the inside of my boxer briefs, but at that moment I didn't care. This woman was making me lose all self-control. She moved her head up and down around my thumb, sliding her warm tongue along the underside as she opened and closed her lips or my digit.

"Yes, that's a good girl," taking pause in my motion I was confused if the voice I heard was really my own. I didn't dare look at Zeke for fear that it would break the spell that we were weaving together. Michonne whimpered as she sucked my digit with great enthusiasm. I pulled my thumb from her mouth with a pop.

Using my coated thumb to slide it across her lips painting them in her cool salvia. "I'm going to kiss you now. Is that ok?" Her eyes remained half hooded as she slowly nodded her head.

I leaned my head closer to her lush, eager lips but I did not kiss her just yet. I wanted to tease her a bit. I slide my tongue along the bottom rim of her lips and feel her shiver from this light contact. I pull her lower lip into my mouth it was so pillowy soft. A deep moan escapes from me as I haven't tasted sweetness in so long and her lips were like honey, and I was drinking from the fountain. Inhaling deeply as I released her lower lip and pulled her upper lip into my mouth. I was overwhelmed by the potency of her kiss, it was delicious, and I devoured her. She slid her arms up around my neck her need causing her to abandon all sense of her surroundings as she buries her fingers in my curls and presses her chest into mine. I could feel her raise a leg off the floor but before I could grab it.

"Dr. Grimes!" Zeke fumed. He was standing alongside us. His jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Is this really part of your treatment or are you trying to have your way with my woman."

Michonne pulled away from my grasp. She placed her trembling fingers against her swollen lips and her other hand against her chest.

"Zeke it's alright. Rick was just demonstrating his technique, and from my reaction, we see that it works very well," She said breathlessly. "Thank you, Rick, for showing us this. I'm sure it will come in handy tonight at home."

My chest was rising and falling quickly from my labored breathing, and my hard-on in my pants was throbbing as I felt more of the stickiness of my pre-cum depositing in my underwear. I ran my hands down my face to help bring my mind back.

"I apologize. I did not expect things to go that way, but Michonne is right, now you know what excites her. I think we have done enough for the day."

Zeke stood with his arms crossed over his chest and lips pursed staring accusatory at me.

I cleared my throat and turned to address Michonne directly. "During our next session. I will have you demonstrate on Michonne intimate touch. I think I will open my deeper guidance room to help assist with this."

"Why is it called deeper guidance?" she asked.

"It is a room for more hands-on techniques. So please come dressed comfortably," I led them back to the main door and saw them out. I gazed at Michonne as she walked passed and I softly whispered for her ears only. "See you again in 2 days," Her steps faltered for a moment before she recovered and followed Zeke out.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

"Ouch, that hurts Zeke," Michonne yelp as she jerked her shoulder away from Zeke.

"Well if you would just relax a bit sweetheart I could give you a massage," he placed his hands onto her shoulders, but she quickly shrugged his hands off and moved to the side to pull her blouse back on.

"Ok, let's take a breath. Zeke this exercise is to help you with sexual touch. I mean touching Michonne to get her excited."

"That's what I was doing, but she is just not into it. I've never had this problem before," To say I was frustrated with Zeke would be putting it nicely. We were in my deeper guidance room, and I was trying to make up for the professional slip up that happened last time. No that's a lie I opened the room to get another chance to get close to Michonne. I haven't stopped thinking about her. Her warm moist lips. The way her body felt in my arms soft yet firm. My hands itched for the chance to explore her skin again. But I still must remain professional even if my mind was saying screw this and just show her how you feel. I know she had to feel the same bolt of electricity that passed between us.

"Let's not compare past conquests with your current relationship because your exes may have lied to you," Zeke glared at me, but I did not give a damn at this point. " Now there is an assortment of oils and scents that I laid out for you to use, but you chose to rub on Michonne's skin with dry hands."

I waved my hand in Michonne's direction where she was sitting with her arms folded across her chest " That's why she is not enjoying it. Now Michonne would you be willing to try again?"

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at me "No I would not."

"Not with Zeke but with me," her eyes softened and her shoulders relaxed as I reached my hand out for her to grab.

"Why so you can grope all on her again Dr. Grimes?" Zeke spat my name out like it was just filth. I turned and faced him squaring my shoulders daring this pompous peacock to rise to the occasion.

"Maybe you can learn something about what it really means to please a woman because you keep mentioning these former lovers. Maybe they are gone for a reason."

His forehead creased as he took in my dose of truth. He leaned back in his chair and reluctantly looked away. I returned my attention back to Michonne who was standing next to the massage table watching cautiously.

"Michonne will you please undress for me and lay on the table."

She bit her lower lip as she unbuttoned her shirt. I knew I should turn away and give her some privacy but I just couldn't. My eyes feasted on the sight of her glorious body as she undresses. Her pert full breasts were mouth watering in her red lace bra. My hand thrummed with the urge to grasp both of her breasts and suck on each of her chocolate nipples that were now poking through the lacy fabric. Raising my eyes to see that she was smirking at my ogling of her body. She bent forward giving me a full view of her cleavage as she slid her skirt down her waist. My breath hitch as her full naked bare womanhood was exposed to me.

I cleared my throat and gestured to the massage table. " Please lie flat on your stomach and rest your face comfortably in the headrest." I walked to the end of the massage table to give her enough room. She complied. She knew I was watching her every move, so she took her time climbing onto the table. She spread her legs wide as she rose into position putting her ample ass and pussy on display. I imagined that she did this just for me. My mouth watered for just a taste, one little lick along her slit.

"Anytime now Doctor." Zeke sighed. He was seated with his arms now crossed looking in the direction of the window, but I knew he was watching, and he did not like it. Good. I'm glad he didn't like it maybe now he will see that he was not the great lover that he was lead to believe.

"Sit back and take notes," I said as I licked my lips and approached the table of oils and scents. I grabbed a right triangle-shaped pillow and placed it under her lower abdomen. This cushion propped her lower body off the table and put her ass and pussy in the perfect position for stimulation. I chose a light scented warming oil that I was sure would have Michonne creaming in no time. I turned back to the beautiful specimen that was lying before me. Face down ass up. She was in the perfect position for me to just mount her on the table and claim her as mine right in front of Zeke. My cock began to twitch at the thought of claiming her in such an aggressive way while emasculating Zeke and stripping him of his arrogant attitude about sex. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths trying to calm myself enough to get through this session.

Placing the small bowl of warming oil at her feet between her legs. I dipped my fingers into the oil and drizzled the heated oil along her upper and lower body making sure a copious amount of oil landed on her ass and legs. I poured a generous amount onto my hands and rubbed them together to warm the oil. I walked to the front of the table where Michonne was resting her head. I positioned myself in front of her. Using the back of my hands, to slowly brush up and down her back and along her arms spreading the oil across her mocha skin. Widening my fingers, as my firm, warm hands rubbed up and over the mound of her ass lightly brushing my thumbs against her inner folds. I could feel the heat already pulsing from her center.

"Ohh," she moaned from this light initial rubbing. God that was music to my ears and to my cock that was awakened again by this dark beauty. This spurred me on as I continued to spread the oil across her skin lightly massaging her muscles as I went. I repeated the motion again, and she moaned once more, but the moan was more profound, and it vibrated through her entire body.

" Do you like that Michonne," I asked huskily as I silken her skin with more oil.

She responded with a breathy "Yes."

Glancing in the direction of where Zeke is sitting just to make sure he was watching what I was doing and how I was turning on 'his woman'. I tilt my head to the side as I speak to Zeke who is staring at the floor his face set.

"So Zeke do you see how I am touching Michonne and how she is responding to my touch. A woman needs a man who can pay attention to all of the movements of her body and anticipate her needs. See how my hands are exciting her." He raises his eyes to me, and I see the muscle in his jaw twitch as he looks towards the table at Michonnes glistened form.

"Yes, I see Dr. Grimes," he said through gritted teeth.

Her arousal scented the air in the room even more as I spoke to Zeke. Was she becoming turned on more I wondered? The heady scent of her was making my entire body throb. Michonne opened her legs further for me as I traced Michonnes outer folds while applying pressure to her clitoral hood as my thumbs explored. "Yes…fuck..yes," she says breathlessly. I see her center becoming slicker with her juices. I want to make her cum.

Even if I can't have her as mine at least, I will know I brought her some of the pleasure she has been craving. I slipped my index finger inside I soon found her bundled spot of her slick core that was just as wet but so much warmer than her mouth. I quickly found a rhythm that brought forth more of her moans that I desired.

Michonne swiftly raised her head from the headrest and turned her head towards me her eyes wide and pleading as my finger continued to stroke her most intimate spot.

"No..no.. please…please." She panted as she began rocking her body against my finger. Using my thumb, I circled her now swollen clit.

"No, what Michonne. Why are you saying no?" My voice was husky and commanding as I stared at her.

"Please don't make me cum not in here." I see her eyes glance towards the direction were Zeke is sitting, but I don't care.

"But isn't that what you want. Don't you want to cum Michonne?" I insert another finger into her now sloppy wet pussy and continue to mercilessly stimulate her top wall. Unable to hold her head steady she lowers it back to the table as she prepares to ride the wave of her orgasm. I hear the sound of a door click, but I don't break rhythm to check. I am focused on this beautiful woman and the pleasure I am giving sounds of her moans and the rhythmic juicy sound of my fingers slipping in and out of her heat is all that can be heard in the room. She is so close I can feel her walls tighten and throb around my fingers, but I want to feel her breaking apart on my tongue, crying out my name as her orgasm rocks her body. Quickly removing my fingers I grab Michonne by her upper thighs jerking her body to the end of the table and bury my tongue deep inside of her. Sliding my tongue over her clit giving her the stimulation she needs to push her over the edge.

"Oh my fucking god… Rick!" she cried out.

She coats my face with her nectar as her body shivers and quake around my face. I lap up every precious drop of her sweet essence.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first 2 days with Dr. Rick Grimes. Bringing on Day 3 and 4 is thematsaidwelcome. Day 5 and 6 is prodicalviews. Copy the link to be taken to WereTheOnesWhoWrite page to finish reading the story s/12819754/2/The-Doctor-Is-In

Isis


End file.
